


Próximo sueño

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Guilt, Hospitals, M/M, Murder, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Inoo, a lado de su cama, seguía apretándole la mano y sonriéndole, al decir que todo iba a estar bien.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Próximo sueño

**Próximo sueño**

Daiki no recordaba mucho.

Recordaba gritos. El ruido confuso.

La oscuridad.

Cuando había abierto los ojos, recordaba que lo primero que había visto era la cara de Kei, que nunca le había parecido más hermosa.

“¿Dónde...?” estaba a punto de preguntar, balbuceando, antes de darse cuenta de estar en una habitación del hospital.

Pues se había callado, y había empezado a pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Estaban en el coche, ¿no?

Ryo había recientemente conseguido su licencia, y...

Daiki había fruncido el ceño, y recordaba cómo pronto se había insinuado una idea en su mente, descartada porque rechazaba de creerlo.

Luego había dicho de tener sed, y después de haber bebido había mirado alrededor.

No sabía decir quien fuera allí y quien no, no importaba.

Inoo, a lado de su cama, seguía apretándole la mano y sonriéndole, al decir que todo iba a estar bien.

_“Anda ya, ¡Dai-chan! Tienen que haberme dado la licencia por una buena razón, ¿no?”_

_“Vale, salimos. Pero supe que a la primera trampa vas a pararte y yo voy a salir.” _

Daiki nunca había confiado mucho en Ryosuke, o siempre había fingido bien de no hacerlo.

Unas horas después haberse despertado, aún no había preguntado nada, ni los otros se habían apresurado a darle noticias.

Quedado sólo, había comenzado a pensar en ese día.

Se había divertido, eso lo recordaba.

Habían sido en Disneyland y habían cenado juntos, y se había sentido bien como raramente le había ocurrido antes.

Luego habían tomado el coche para volver y...

Daiki no había entendido si fuera su mente que rechazaba de recordar o si de verdad hubiera borrado los detalles de lo que había pasado.

Pero había entendido, no era estúpido.

Los otros no habían dicho nada y él no había preguntado, porque tenía malditamente miedo de lo que iban a contestar.

No quería sentirlos decir que Ryosuke ya no estaba.

~

_“Pruébalo, ¡Dai-chan!” _

_“¿Qué es?” _

_“Mochi helado de fresa.” _

_“Demasiado dulce para mí.” _

_“Anda ya, ¡pruébalo! Me haría muy feliz.” _

_“Estoy seguro que vas a sobrevivir, de alguna manera.” _

_“...eres un novio horrible, ¿sabes?” _

_“Te lo compensaré otra vez.” _

Al final, que lo quisiera o no, la verdad había llegado.

Y había hecho más mal que lo previsto.

Había llorado, gritado.

Siempre había alguien listo a consolarlo, pero no necesitaba alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, sólo necesitaba ver Ryo, estar con él, agarrar su mano.

Y el hecho de no poderlo hacer lo hacía enloquecer.

Kei había ido a su casa muchas veces, hasta que no se había vuelto en una presencia constante por Daiki.

Siempre fingía que todo estuviera bien, nunca nombraba a Yamada, y trataba de ocuparse de él, como podía.

Arioka no hacía su tarea muy simple, porque no quería que se ocupara de él, no quería que siguiera preocupándose.

Sólo quería quedarse solo con sus recuerdos y su dolor, emparedarse vivo en esa casa que los había visto felices y quedarse para siempre allí, sin ser más obligado a pensar en otro que no fuera Yamada.

Y luego, con el tiempo, su mente lo había sorprendido.

Los recuerdos desvanecían, los pensamientos se hacían menos apretados, y casi tenía miedo de ese extraño proceso, porque no quería olvidar, porque no era justo que lo hiciera.

Se aferraba a jirones de esas memorias que eran todo por él, y no tenía intención de dejarlos ir.

_“¿Ryo?” _

_“¿Qué?” _

_“Gracias para hoy.” _

_“Gracias a ti para haber subido conmigo al auto. Has visto que soy bueno, ¿Qué no mentía?” _

_“Sabes lo que quiero decir. Yo... soy feliz cuando estoy contigo. Te quiero. “_

_“Yo te quiero también, Daiki.” _

El tiempo había hecho daño a ese amor.

Lo había cristalizado, como una fotografía, inmóvil.

Y Daiki no podía más con esos recuerdos todos iguales, y pues había sacado las trincheras detrás que se había escondido, y lentamente había vuelto a vivir, esperando que distrayéndose las imágenes de Yamada en su mente volvieran a ser vivas como antes.

Kei había sido feliz.

Recordaba cuando una noche le había pedido de ir a tomar algo, y la cara del mayor se había iluminado.

Desde ese momento había decidido de devolver cada tentativa de hacerlo estar mejor, y se había esforzado para él y todos los otros de semejar un poco al Arioka Daiki de antes del incidente.

Había hecho lo que podía, y pensaba de haber hecho bien, de alguna manera.

Inoo había comenzado a ir a su casa más a menudo.

Una noche, Daiki no sabía decir cómo, habían acabado juntos a la cama.

Se había esforzado de no llorar, de no imaginar que hubiera Ryo con él, porque Kei no lo merecía.

Cuando había llegado al orgasmo había mordido un hombro del mayor, impidiéndose de gritar, porque no sabía que nombre iba a llamar.

Kei parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero no le había importado.

Probablemente, había pensado Daiki, lo había tenido en cuenta.

Luego, se había sentido extraño.

Extraño por haber sido con alguien que no fuera Ryosuke, extraño porque le había gustado, extraño porque había sido diferente de lo a que estaba habituado.

Se había sentido extraño, pero no mal.

Había ocurrido más a menudo, hasta que se había habituado.

A su presencia, a su olor en las sábanas, a sus cosas dispersas por la casa.

Se había habituado a pensar en él más a menudo que en Ryosuke, quizás para un mecanismo de defensa, o quizás porque de verdad tenía éxito de sentir algo por él.

Siempre estaba la persona que lo había sacado de su vacío, y Daiki nunca iba a estar bastante agradecido por eso.

No sabía si un día iba a superar su culpa, y quererlo como merecía.

_“Me lo prometes, ¿Dai-chan?”_

_“Te lo prometo, Ryo. Siempre voy a querer sólo a ti.” _

~

Kei no había pensado en demasiadas cosas.

Había pensado que, si Daiki hubiera muerto también, habría sido la justa punición.

No había pensado que el coche tuviera tanto tiempo para ceder, no había pensado que Arioka habría sobrevivido, no había pensado que beneficios le habría aportado la muerte de Ryosuke.

El destino, parecía, había sido bueno con él.

Y ahora que Ryosuke había muerto por su mano, iba a cuidar bien de quedarse a lado del hombre que amaba.


End file.
